New Beggining
by Rachel3003
Summary: The bell rings and Elena looks up, but she doesn't see anybody. She blinks and looks around her little shop. Nope, nobody. That is, until she looks down to the counter and finds a pair of stunning blue eyes looking intently at her under a fringe of messy midnight E VAMPIRE DIARIES BELONG TO KEVIN WILLIAMSON/JULIE PLEC.
1. Chapter 1

The bell rings and Elena looks up from her book, but she doesn't see anybody as the door closes again. She blinks and looks around her little shop. Nope, nobody. That is, until she looks down to the counter and finds a pair of stunning blue eyes looking intently at her under a fringe of messy midnight hair. Elena opens her mouth, before shaking her head and smiling to the little girl.

"Well, hello there! Did you want something, sweetie?" the child nods eagerly, supporting herself on the wooden counter with her tinny hands.

"I want a book! A _big_ book!" she emphasizes, her eyes wide and a megawatt smile plastered on her lips. Elena chuckles. The girl's eyes turn to the still open book on the other side of the counter and point at it. "What's that one about?"

"Oh! This one? It's about a baby named Veva. Veva is a very special baby: after a few months she is not only able to babble but she is already thinking and talking like an adult person, asking the question of almost everything. It's an Spanish book, but I managed to get an English edition." The little girl makes a little sound of amazement before squinting her eyes at the cover.

"It's a children's book." She says and Elena chuckles.

"Yeah, I first read it when I was eight and it's been one my favorites ever since." She tilts her head to the side before offering the book to the girl. "Would you like to read it? I can't sell it to you –it's my only copy after all–, but there's a reading nook over there." She points to the corner of the shop, where the floor covered by a patch of fake grass and packed with cushions, stuffed animals and a couple of beanbags. There are a few of blankets too, in case any kid likes to cuddle underneath even if it's warm inside the shop. There's a white table to the side with a few bookmarks and a forgotten book.

"Oh! It's like the ones in the libraries!" exclaims the child, bouncing on her toes. She takes the book with a 'Thank you!' and dashes to the reading area, plopping down between the enormous legs of Jackie the bear. Now that she sees something other than her big blue eyes Elena realizes the kid can't be older than six. She's dressed in a black shirt with 'I'M A LITTLE VAMPIRE' written in red letters and a red ruffled skirt. Her black hair reaches past her shoulders and it waves a little down her back, curling at the ends.

It's then that Elena notices that she's been talking with the child for almost five minutes, but no adult has crossed the door yet.

"Hey, sweetie? Where are your parents?" Elena calls out, looking out the window and searching for any worried-looking person. She looks back to the girl and finds her fiddling her fingers, her cheeks colored in a light pink hue.

"Um… Daddy's probably still at the restaurant…" Elena raises a brow. The girl looks away and shifts in her seat.

"Does he know you're here?" the girl ducks her head before shaking it. Elena sighs before grabbing her phone and walking to the girl. She seats in one of the beanbags and the girl looks up, an embarrassed look on her face. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Lizzy."

"Ok, Lizzy, can you tell me why did you run off?" if the kid says something about her father mistreating her, she'll call the police. If not, she'll get the girl to tell her where she lives or her father's phone number. She was sure she was going to have to pry it out of her after Lizzy stayed quiet for a minute, but in the next second the girl –in true child fashion– opened up and told her everything.

"Well… Daddy and I just moved here last week and he's been very busy with the house and the restaurant so he can't play with me and all my books haven't arrived yet so I can't read! Daddy said that I could watch TV until he finished the final touches in the restaurant but I got bored. And then I remembered that there was a bookshop near the furniture store!" she raises her hands and giggles. "So I came here to read!" Elena breathes a sigh of relief. Thank God the kid wasn't being abused.

"And you didn't think about telling your dad?" Lizzy huffs and lets herself fall onto Jackie's chest, crossing her arms.

"He wouldn't have let me come…" Elena hums in agreement.

"You know I have to call him now so he doesn't worry, right?" the child gasps and straightens again.

"But then I'll have to leave! I haven't even started the book yet!" Lizzy pouts and gazes at her with big puppy eyes. Elena blinks and laughs.

"Puppy eyes aren't gonna work with me, sweetheart. I have a little brother, I learned how to evade it." Lizzy blinks, surprised and pouts again. "Ok, do you know your dad's phone number?" she shakes her head. "Ok… um… you said something about a restaurant?" Lizzy perks up again and a prideful smile appears on her face.

"Yes! Daddy cooks _super_ good and he's going to open a restaurant! It's gonna be the BEST restaurant ever!" Lizzy nods, pleased with her explanation and Elena smiles again.

"Oh, really? And how's he going to call it?" she hopes the name has something to do with his own name or at least last name.

"Salvatore's Kitchen." Bingo.

"Salvatore? Is that your last name?" after Lizzy nods, Elena leaves her to start reading the book and returns to the counter, opens her laptop and Google's _Salvatore_. Turns out this kid's grandfather –the man on the picture looks too old to be her father– runs a little franchise of a dozen or so restaurants around Virginia. He has two sons, the older –Damon– is thirty-three and the younger –Stefan– twenty-six, his wife Lillian died sixteen years ago and blah, blah, blah… She goes back to the search page and scrolls down until she sees and article talking about an opening of three more restaurants. She clicks on it and scrolls down until she sees the name of her hometown.

 _Damon Salvatore, son of known Chef Giuseppe Salvatore is going to open another Salvatore's Kitchen in Mystic Falls, a little town two hours away from Richmond._

Gotcha.

She goes back to the Google main page, types in _Salvatore's Kitchen_ and suddenly realizes she should have done that in the fist place. She groan and resists the urge to smack herself. Just how dumb can she be?

She looks into the main page and reads down the list of the telephone numbers of the establishments until she finds the one of Mystic Falls. It's labeled as _Not available yet_ , but she's hoping it just means that the restaurant isn't open yet and not that the line isn't established. She unlocks her phone and dials the number. Her prayers are answered when somebody picks up at the third ring.

"Hi, Salvatore's Kitchen, Alex speaking. I'm sorry, but we're–"

"I know, not open yet. I'm not calling for food. Actually, I would like to speak with Damon Salvatore, please? Is he around?"

"Um… yes. If you would wait for a second, miss, I'll get him for you."

"Yes, please. Thank you." There's shuffling on the other end as the person she's talked to sets the phone down and goes to search for the man in question. Elena gazes across the room to the child. She's moved Jackie so he's reclined against the wall and she's stretched over his chest, her blue eyes glued to the books pages. She walks around the counter and sits down next to Lizzy. The girl smiles at her before returning to her reading.

"Yes?" Elena returns her attention to the phone.

"Am I speaking with Damon Salvatore?"

"No, sorry. He left a few minutes ago. I'm Alaric Saltzman, can I help you instead?" Elena bites her lip and shakes her head before remembering he can't see her.

"Not really. Could you get a hold of him and tell him his daughter is at Midnight Stories? It's the book store in the Main Square."

"Lizzy? But I though she–" there's a bang at the other end of the line and some screaming she can't understand. "Hey, Damon! Man, calm down! Damon, stop freaking out I know where she is!" there's a brief silence before Alaric addresses her again. "What was the name of the store again?"

"Midnight Stories, in the Main Square, next to the furniture shop." He repeats her words and a second later there's another bang.

"He'll be there shortly, we're just a few streets away."

"Ok, thank you for your help, Mr. Saltzman." She smiles and after they say good byes she hangs up. "Ok, Lizzy, your father will be here soon." The girl whines and covers her face with the book.

"I am _so_ grounded…" Lizzy laments, not moving the book from her face. Elena giggles and pats her little knee.

"You're only… what, six?" the book moves up and down. "You're six, Lizzy, you're not old enough to go running around without an adult." Lizzy whines again and sits up, the book falling to her lap.

She grabs one of the bookmarks of the table –one with a dragon with a rose on its paws– and puts it in the book before closing it and setting it aside. She opens her mouth to tell Elena something when the door slams open and the most stunning man barrels inside. He's tall, he'll probably tower over her for at least half a head; he's built too but not too much, just enough to notice in his tight black button up. And when she looks at his face, she realizes from whom Lizzy got her good looks. High cheekbones, fair skin, midnight hair and the most beautiful baby-blue eyes she's ever seen. It's like a Greek God is standing right before her.

"Elizabeth Lillian Salvatore!" God even his voice is sexy. "What the heck did you think you were doing!?" he storms closes and Lizzy drops her head in shame. That's all it takes for the ire to vanish. The man –Damon she presumes– sighs and drops to his knees in front of his daughter. "You almost gave me a heart attack, cupcake! What was the big idea?" Lizzy fiddles with her finger, looks up to her father's face and then looks down again.

"I just wanted to read… I don't like watching TV, it's boring…" Damon sighs again and rubs his temple.

"I know you've been bored without nobody to play with and no books, but that doesn't mean you get to run off, and even less without telling me! You can't do this again, Lizzy!"

"I won't, Daddy, I'm sorry…"

"You know I'm going to have to ground you, right?" Lizzy nods. "Ok. I was gonna take you to buy a puppy today, but after this I don't know if you deserve it." The girl's eyes widen and her head snaps up, big shocked eyes gazing at her father.

"B-But…" Damon raises a hand to silence her.

"No buts. If you behave for the next week I'll rethink my decision. One more stunt like this one, and we won't get a puppy. Am I clear?" Lizzy nods quickly and jumps into her father's arms.

"I'm really sorry, Daddy…"

"I know, baby girl, I know."

It's then that Damon rises his eyes and sees Elena sitting there, watching them with a tender smile. When she catches his eyes with her own, her smile widens into a grin and waves her fingers at him. Damon shifts a little and clears his throat, obviously embarrassed for not noticing her before.

"Hi um…"

"Elena. Pleasure to meet you. Damon, right?" he nods and they both stand up and shake hands. Lizzy stands at her father's side, clutching his pant leg. "If it helps some, she's been the perfect little lady." She smiles at Lizzy. Damon looks down at his daughter and finds her gazing adoringly at the woman.

"I sure hope so…" Lizzy turns to him, blinking big innocent eyes. He narrow's his before huffing and ruffling her hair. "We gotta get going, cupcake." Lizzy pouts.

"But I haven't finished the book yet…" she gazes longingly at the book on the table and Damon sighs, already reaching for his wallet.

"How much is the book?" Elena blinks, surprised.

"I'm sorry, it's not on sale." She frowns at the book as if she wants it to duplicate. "But…" she picks it up and turns her eyes to Lizzy. " if you promise to take good care of it and give it back when you finish it, I can lend it to you." The little girl gasps.

"Really?!" when the woman nods, she jumps to Elena, wrapping her tinny arms around her waist. "Thank you, 'Lena!" ''Lena' chuckles and pats her head.

"No problem, sweetie. Just remember to bring it back when you're done."

And after saying goodbye, Damon and Lizzy leave the shop. Elena is pleasantly surprised when they come back two days later, bright and early so Lizzy can return the book. When the bell jingles, Elena yells she'll be with them in a second and quickly finishes organizing the last row of books of the Fantasy & Sci-Fi section. When she turns around, she almost collides with Lizzy, who's just a few paces behind her.

"Good morning, 'Lena!" Elena immediately smiles.

"Good morning, Lizzy. Have you finished the book already?" Lizzy nods and presents the book, the bookmark tucked inside too. "Thank you, sweetie." She gives the child another smile before looking at her father, who is looking at the reading nook with an amused smile and a raised brow. "Good morning, Damon." He turns a little and grunts.

"Morning." He points at the reading area. "What's this?" Lizzy perks up and runs to Jackie, throwing herself over it. "Lizzy!" Elena laughs and walks until she's beside him.

"Don't worry, most of the kids that come usually do that. Jackie is the best bear ever." Damon frowns, puzzled. "I let children from three to sixteen read books – from the Children and Teens & Young Adults sections– for free as long as they stay inside the store. I wanted them to have a comfortable place to sit, so I made a little reading nook. Teens come to study sometimes too, but they usually prefer the library." Damon hums.

"Somebody told me you let kids stay until you close." Elena nods and wonders just whom could have told him that.

"Yeah, there are parents that work till late and sometimes staying at home is boring so they're welcome to come here. As long as they don't disturb my work or anybody else that may be here, everybody is welcome." Damon nods and spaces for a second before looking at her again.

"So… it would be ok if I left Lizzy here with you for half an hour while I handle some work stuff? She was going to sit in the restaurant and do her summer homework, but I think she might be more comfortable here." Lizzy springs straight.

"Can I?! Please!" she bounces on her toes and clutches her little fists into her 'LET'S EAT PANCAKES!' shirt. Elena gestures with her hand around the store.

"Help yourself in the Children section, sweetheart. And feel free to take your shoes off if you want, you can leave them over there." she points at a shoe rack hidden from view by some shelves. Lizzy looks at her father for approval and instantly toes her shoes off when she gets it. She puts them on the rack and is instantly gone, lost in the shelves. Elena turns to Damon with a giggle. "Well, off you go. Don't worry, she's in good hands." She gives him a pat on the arm and returns to the counter. Damon frowns towards the place Lizzy disappeared and shifts a bit. Elena smirks. "Not used to leave her with strangers?" his head snaps to her, a surprised look on his face. There's a beat of silence before he sighs.

"That and that… well, I don't leave her at all. Aside from when she's in school and when she wants to go to a friend's house, we're always together." He walks to the door and pauses. "I'll be back in half an hour to get her. Don't let her go outside, ok?" Elena salutes with two fingers and Damon leaves.

Ten minutes later the door opens with a snap. Elena looks up from her books pages and Lizzy from her almost finished homework. A blonde woman struts in, taking off her sunglasses and ruffling her hair before frowning at the counter.

"Elena?" she turns and spots the girls sitting in the reading area, Elena on a beanbag and Lizzy on a cushion in front of the table. "Oh! There you are!" Elena smiles and gets up to hug the blonde.

"Care! It's so good to see you! How was Rome? How's Klaus?"

"Awesome! I'll show you some pictures later. And Klaus's waiting outside in the car with Elise." Caroline then notices the big blue eyes staring at her. "Oh, hello!" Elena turns to Lizzy and offers the child her hand. She takes it a second later and Lizzy is left standing next to Elena.

"Care, this is Lizzy; sweetie, this is my best friend Caroline." Lizzy waves and gifts the blonde woman with one of her megawatt smiles. "Say… would you like to meet a baby?" Lizzy gasps and starts bouncing on her toes. After Caroline nods her approval and Lizzy has her shoes back on, the three women walk outside, where a gray care is left in the sun, all the windows rolled down. A man is standing next to it with a year-old baby in his arms, who's playing with a charm hanging from the man's neck. When he turns to the door when the bell rings, a huge smile lights up his face.

"Elena! There's my lil' sis!" he takes two steps before giving her a one armed hug.

"Klaus, you moron! I haven't seen you in a month and you didn't even call once! Not even a text!" she thumps him on the arm before taking the baby girl from him when she gives a little indignant cry at being neglected. "Ok, ok! Ugh! You're getting fat." She makes a face at Klaus when he frowns before turning to Lizzy and going to sit on the entrance steps, the six year old close behind. "Lizzy, this is Elise. Elise, meet Lizzy." She moves Elise's hand to mimic a handshake and Lizzy takes it in her own, laughing all the way.

"She's so tinny!" both toddlers' eyes are open in wonder and staring at each other. Then Elise reaches to Lizzy with both arms and leans forward, cooing all the way. The older girl blinks before looking up at Elena for instructions.

"Would you like to hold her?" Lizzy gulps, glances at the parents and then nods, slowly.

She receives the baby and holds her to her chest softly before Elena helps her rearrange Elise so the babe is sitting on her lap facing her. Elise starts babbling away and Lizzy answers as if she understands all that she's saying. Meanwhile, Caroline and Klaus are having a conversation on their own, confident that Elena will take good care of their princess.

"Who is she?" asks Klaus, gesturing to the black-haired, blue-eyed girl.

"Her name's Lizzy, Elizabeth I suppose. I think she's knew, I've never seen her before." Her husband hums and scratches his short beard like he does every time he tries to remember something.

"She's kinda familiar… I think I've seen her before, but where, when?" both turn to the girls when Lizzy starts talking to Elise.

"I know, right? Ice cream is so much better than pizza." Klaus snorts and walks to the toddlers, crouching in front of them.

"Hey, Lizzy, have you ever been to New Orleans?" the girl blinks, before shaking her head.

"No, why?"

"Well, you look familiar, and I wanted to know if I'd seen you before." A puzzled frown appears on her face. She stares at Klaus for a few moments before tilting her head to the side.

"You kinda look like Auntie Bekah."

"Rebekah? Blonde, this tall, eyes like mine and big lips?" he gestures around and the girl giggles, making Elise laugh too. He takes his phone out and pulls up a picture of his sister. He shows it to her. "Is this she?"

"Yes! That's Auntie Bekah!"

"Well, she's my sister." Lizzy gasps and points a finger at him.

"That's not true! Auntie told me she had four brothers: Uncle Finn, Uncle 'Lijah, Uncle Nik and Uncle Kol. 'Lena said your name is Klaus, so you can't be her brother!" she pouts, offended he'd lie to her. Elise starts to fuss and reach for her mother, so Caroline takes her. Klaus chuckles, much to Lizzy's confusion.

"My name's Niklaus, sweetie. Nik or Klaus and Rebekah prefers to call me Nik." The child hums in understanding before beaming up at him.

"So you're Uncle Nik! Auntie said you had 'monkey face' but I don't really see it…" Nik's brow twitches in irritation while Caroline and Elena snicker behind her hands. He shakes his head.

"Typical of lil' Bekah. Well, whatever, but that doesn't answer my question. Where have I seen you before?"

"Her father's Damon Salvatore." Pipes in Elena, trying to help Klaus. If his sister knew Lizzy, then she must know her father, right? Her suspicions are confirmed when the man's eyes bug out of their sockets.

"You're Damon's daughter?! Of course, you look just like him!" he smiles eagerly. "So, how is he? I haven't seen him in years. How old are you?"

"Um… Daddy's fine, he's gonna open a restaurant here for Grandpa, so we moved here. And I'm six!"

"Wow… last time I saw you, you weren't older than Elise! Five years… I haven't seen that idiot in five years."

"Well, you're about to break that record" says Elena. Lizzy looks down strewn and instantly jumps from her seat.

"Daddy!" Klaus straightens and looks too, just in time to see the little girl jump into her father's arms. They can hear her babbling away as she tugs her father back to them. "C'mon, Daddy! It's Uncle Nik!" Damon frowns for a second before looking up and finding himself only a few yards away from the man, a huge impish smile on his lips and his arms open wide!

"Blue freak!" Damon smiles and Lizzy lets go of him so he can hug her uncle.

"Monkey face!" Elena and Caroline share a confused/amused look and both shrug. Elise coos at a butterfly and her mother rocks her until she calms down.

"What are you doing here, man?"

"I live here! What are _you_ doing here?" Damon snorts and they brake off.

"Dad asked me to take care of the restaurant that's gonna open here. I though it'd be a good change."

"Wait, you're gonna open a restaurant here? When did that happen?"

"Like… three weeks ago? We just moved last week. Anyway, Rebekah told me you got married, so who's the unlucky lady?"

"Ha, ha, you're so funny." He turns a bit and gestures his wife to come closer. "Damon, this is my wife Caroline. Care, this is Damon, we went to school together." Holding the baby in one arm, Caroline shakes Damon's hand and grins.

"Pleasure to meet you. Your daughter is a dear, by the way." She looks at the girl standing next to Elena. She grins, clearly hearing her. The child takes Elena's hand and skips until she's standing next to her father. "Hey, you two wanna come have dinner to our house? That way you two can catch up!" when Damon nods, she immediately turns to Elena. "You're coming too, girl." Elena blinks and a huge grin lights up her face.

"When you say dinner you mean tonight, right?" Caroline nods and Elena utters a quiet 'Yes!'. Three pairs of eyes stare at her. She shrugs. "I just had to have a date with Liam but now I have a perfectly valid excuse for not going!"

"Elena, you promised!"

"I know, Care, but I was socially pressured! He just appeared out of nowhere, dropped to his knees and _begged_! In front of half the town! And now I can cancel without lying! Love you!" Elena giggles, kisses her best friend on the cheek and skips to the store, probably to get her phone.

"Who's Liam?" asks Lizzy and Damon raises a brow in silent question too.

"Liam Davis, a guy we met in collage. They dated for like a month before Elena dumped him. Turns out he's an abusive jerk, the fist time to raise his hand on her Elena broke his nose. Since then he's been trying to get her back, saying that he's changed and all that."

"What does 'abusive' mean?" Caroline thinks it over before addressing the girl's question.

"It means Liam wanted to control Elena, and he was ready to hit her if necessary." Lizzy gasps, and balls her fists.

"He's a bad man!" Caroline chuckles.

"Yes he is, but don't worry about Elena. Remember that she broke his nose the fist time he tried." Lizzy relaxes, crosses her arms and nods. She looks so much like Damon that Nik can't help but laugh.

"Oh, God! What do you teach her at her age?"

"Well, she's too young to put her into self defense classes but that doesn't mean she can't know that there are some people that are garbage and that she should stay away from them. You'd be surprised at the age that it starts to show."

When Elena comes back outside, laughing at how she'd hung up the phone while he'd been talking, they chat for some more to decide the hour and if Elena or Damon should bring something before they part; Damon and Lizzy to the grocery store, Elena back to the shop and Caroline and Klaus to their home to rest for a bit. It's not until Elena is about to close that she notices that Lizzy's homework lying forgotten in the table.

|–|–|–|–|–|–|–|–|–|–|–|

 **So… what do you think about it? I've been working on it for a while now alongside the third chapter of Cheese Breeze and a Oneshot of Inuyasha. Well, that and all the studying for the exams that I've done and are to come TTnTT.**

 **Anyway, if somebody is wondering from where I got the names: Lizzy it's cause Liz is once of my fav characters, even if in this AU Damon and the sheriff don't know each other. And Elise is because it's the name of one of the stepdaughters of Candice Accola, the actress that plays Caroline in the show. she actually has a daughter of her own, but I like Elise than Florence (no offense to anyone called Florence, it's just personal preference).**

 **Well, I hope you liked this first chapter and I already tell you that the next one is gonna come slowly (I already explained why before) so please have patience.**

 **Love y'all, lovers, and till next time!**


	2. HELP ME PLEASE!

**PEOPLE, I NEED HELP!**

 **Remember how Damon grounded Lizzy without a puppy for running off? Kay, spoiler from chapter two ahead: he gets it for her. It's an Akita Inu, a female. The problem: I can't decide on the dog's name, so you'll have to help me out. I can't decide between three names, so… go on, decide for me:**

 **Yasha= demoness or female demon.**

 **Tsuki= moon.**

 **Sora= sky.**

 **The one that gets more votes will be the chosen one. Begin!**

 **PS: The chapter is coming along pretty well, and if you all ask nicely and using the magic word I may give you a sneak peek.**


End file.
